dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Copycat
Copycat ( ) also known as "Trick of the Hell Cats" is a powerful transformation/support type sacred gear. It belongs to________ and was first used during __________________. Summary/History Copycat is a very powerful sacred gear that hosts the spirit of two very powerful wampus cats (cat youkai) twins. The two cats both died after being killed with a bow and arrow by two young brothers who were out on a hunt, they were then brought back to life by a very powerful and young witch as wampus cats to do her bidding. The witch then trained the two cats to act as assassins. After two years of training the witch told the wampus cats that it was time for the two of them to do her bidding, she explained to them the city that was close by to the forest they lived in was ruled by a corrupt and wicked emperor who oppressed his citizens. She then start having the two youkai work as assassins, killing anyone the witch believed deserving of death. After ten years, the people were on the verge of revolting so the witch told the twins it was time for them to accomplish the ultimate task of eliminating the emperor. The two cats finally arrived at the palace, only to be confronted by the two twin boys who had killed them all those years ago, they then realized the twins that had killed them long ago were the son of the Emperor. After a intensive fight, in order to save his sister from a fatal stab one of the cats jumped in the way taking the full force of the attack, in rage the second cat activated her power which acted as a explosion, killing her and the two twins. God then sealed the two youkai into sacred gears together, a pair of cat hand puppets. The two spirits are capable of communication through the hand puppets as if the hand-puppets were alive. It is revealed that inside the sacred gear, the two youkai are curious whether their former master was able to take retake the city from the Emperor. Appearance The sacred gear takes the appearance of a pair of hand puppets that resembles cats. One of the hand puppet being black whereas the other is white. The color of the puppets are symbolism to the color the two youkai were when they were alive. Abilities The sacred gear has two different abilities, the ability representing the cat spirit inside. To activate the specific glove, the wielder has to touch the person. The wielder can also only use one of the gloves at a time. It is shown that the two puppet gloves are able to surround themselves in the energy their wielder possesses, not being damaged when _____ covers the puppets in his demonic energy. The male white cat puppet giving the user the abilities to: copy the appearance, memories, and personality of the person they touch with the glove This ability being used more for espionage in order to trick and confuse enemies. The wielder can also swap their appearance with their opponent but can't give them memories or personality. The female black cat puppet giving the user the ability to copy appearances, powers, and battle oriented techniques. This allow them to even copy sacred gears or demonic abilities belonging to a specific clan. Announcement Copy announcement is made to copy the white cat ability. Copy announcement is made to copy the black cat ability. Gift allows the wielder to transfer the power to someone else. Gift allows the wielder to transfer their appearance to someone else. Drawback The user can only use one puppet at a time. When using the black puppet the wielder will only be able to use the abilities only 1/4 as effective as the original. Aurora when explaining the sacred gear to Yami compares this to the way Ditto in the popular Pokemon franchise copies other Pokemon moves but they have less pp than the opponent. For example: if the wielder were to copy the ability of the person who possessed the gear, they would only be able to double their strength every 40 seconds, if they were to take the power of someone who possessed birth they would only be able to create demonic knives instead of swords which would only be 1/4 as efficient. Trivia * This is symbolism to Koneko and Kuroka. * I thought of this sacred gear idea after finding the image I'm using for the initial form. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears